Colleen Kemper
Colleen Kemper is a rookie cornerback for the Grand Rapids Dragons. Biography Colleen Kemper hatched in the town of Moncton, New Brunswick. Growing up, she and her 2-year-older brother Ramsay were known to be quite the competitive pair. Ramsay became known in junior high as a decent basketball player, while Colleen made football her game of choice, mostly to stifle those who said it was a game only for the boys. During the latter years of childhood and on into their teenage years, brother and sister were often in competition to see who could bring in the most awards in their respective sports. Most athletes have a side interest that benefits their game. For Colleen, she found that Brazilian Jujitsu gave her added discipline in her training and added to her ability to intercept and tackle. It was a mere curiosity at first that led her to her first encounter with it, but it soon became an enjoyable addition to her training regimen. When Colleen was 15, the family, now including 3 younger siblings, were uprooted from their lives near the coast of New Brunswick and transplanted to Hamilton, Ontario, where the patriarch of the family, Brian Kemper, began teaching in the science department at the Avian University of Hamilton. While the move eventually brought about more strife in their home life, leading to Brian and his wife Carol separating, it also gave the Kemper children an assurance that their futures would benefit from AUH’s policies of giving free education to the children of its professors once the professor becomes tenured and as long as they choose to remain employed there. Colleen, now having to prove herself yet again, threw herself into the football program at her high school, making her way to the starting squad by the middle of the season. She continued to train hard in BJJ after school, to the point that the master of the academy began to encourage her to consider making that her sport path, and branching out to possibly become an MMA fighter. However, her heart was set on making an impact in the football world. On the field, the cornerback position seemed to be natural for her, as she loved the fact that it always was a battle against others receivers she was facing, and she kept the same energy from one quarter to the last. She always seemed to be one step ahead of her competition as her wingspan helped her a lot in utilizing the ‘one-flap’ option given to avian players, allowing her to reach for the ball easier, making multiple interceptions as well as earning lots of accolades in high school, including an award for the best defense player in Ontario in her senior year of high school. By the time she reached college, her older brother was already getting accolades as a member of the AUH basketball team, who reached the national CFIS tournament three out of the four years he attended. While the basketball team found success, the fledgling football program at the school was constantly placing toward the bottom of Division Ontario. Her arrival signaled a turning point, as her energy and dedication to the sport spread throughout the team and began to encourage others to try harder, bringing AUH to the CFIS Football championships in late 2015. With the team confidence riding high, they went into the playoffs in the Division Ontario semifinals against heavily favored Guelph Herbivore. Surprisingly, AUH gave Guelph a fight, led by Kemper being all over the field, holding their Offense at bay. Late in the fourth quarter, while Guelph held a one touchdown lead. Colleen manage to make record breaking 93 yards interception return for a touchdown to tie things up and led the game to overtime. Sadly, with all that effort, a field goal would seal the deal for Guelph as they beaten AUH 35-31 and move on, but Kemper received an hero welcome after the game for her efforts to bring the team into a respectable status.With her college career in the books, her talent was undeniable. She rewrote Hamilton book of records in every defensive categories. With confidence, Colleen now turns her eyes toward the big picture - getting drafted and making an impact in the UFFL, and becoming the second graduate of AUH to turn pro. Interview How would your defensive player respond to the question, "Describe your most memorable play in college?" "Last year, we almost had them. Guelph Herbivore. There was no way they where going to score. We needed that stop! We where down one touchdown, all I was thinking is to bring that ball back to there zone... they was no way that ball was leaving the air and not fall into my wings. 93 yards pick six and we where tied. Shame we didn't win in overtime, but I'm proud of what I did." What is your player's favorite vacation spot? What do they like to do there? "I had the chance to make a trip to Rio in Brazil for a BJJ camp with our Training school. It was such an experience! I got to train hard with great Brazilian Jujitsu masters and enjoy the beaches in Rio. Its great when you found the nice parts, I know Rio is more then its shown, but non the less, it was cool!!" Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? She really dedicated to show her craft to the team she selected by and won't make them regret it. She a go-getter in which keeping her longer on a team will come naturally as long as the big money. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? She be training hard at AUH using their facilities at her disposition to be in top physical shape. Weights, Athletics, she has strong work ethics and will to work to be the best when the combine comes. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Cornerbacks Category:Avians Category:Albatross Category:Grand Rapids